As is well known, the "Internet" is a world-wide interconnected network of computers which provides users with access to a tremendous volume of information on practically any topic one can imagine. However, accessing the information normally requires the use of a personal computer and related hardware and software. Television is another communication medium which has continued to grow over the years with the advent of cable and satellite based distribution systems that provide subscribers with access to upwards of one hundred or more channels. These two communication media have not been combined with one another previously, and a need exists for a system which combines the two media in a convenient, user-friendly manner to provide television viewers with access to information from the Internet or another information source.